Peeta and Katniss:The Games of High School
by kat4361
Summary: Katniss and Peeta meet and find out more and more about eahother and grow close, but will they have to put that aside for something that may or may not be as importent as a friendship or even something more then that?... Sorry my summary is crap but please read :D REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE kat4361
1. And it all begins

**Hi Hunger Games fans...This is my first chapter to my first fanfiction... I realy hope you like it. please favorit follow or PM me if you do, also give some ideas if u have some through out the story. Thanks I hope you like it :D **

* * *

_''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!''_

''Uhgggggg'' I slap my alarm to make it stop and slowly slump out of bed.

I hear prim run down the hall. ''yaaaaah!'' she says and runs up and gives me a big hug. I almost fall over because I am not fully awake yet.

I hold my head with one hand do to a sharp pain. Prim looks up and asks me what's wrong.

''Nothing just a headache'' I say ''again'' she says with a frown on her face ''yah, but I'll be fine little duck . Go down stairs and I'll make breakfast after I get dressed ok.'' She nods and heads down stairs

I'm not quite ready for the school year to start yet so I get dressed slowly. I had an amazing summer with Madge my best friend. Madge and I went to her beautiful lake house in district 6. Madge's father is the mayor of district 12 so he has alot of money. At first I told her I could not go because of prim and I could not spend that kind of money.

Madge told me that prim could come and that she would play for us. I finally gave in because she would not leave me alone. I'm glad I went though because everything was so fun and relaxing. After my father's murder, my family has not really been on vacation. Well really, we are not a family it's just me and prim. My mother did not get out of bed for months and when she did she would go to work for weeks at a time and not come home because of my fathers death.

''Katniss!...Katniss!'' prim yells ''huh?'' How did I get down stairs? ''Are you ok?''

''Um yah just ahh… just stuck in a day dream.'' I say. She nods ''ok''

''Um Katniss'' Prim says. I look down at a hungry Prim ''Oh my, gosh Prim I'm sorry.'' I say, she giggles a bit and I get started on breakfast.

''Katniss?'' I look over at prim '' you know I can make my breakfast'' she says ''I only waited for you because you said you would make it'' I look over to her with a shocked face. She has never, made use breakfast.

''U-um'' I stutter ''no Katniss really let me finish and you go curl your hair of something'' she say ''You know it's the first day of school, Maybe you'll impress a boy'' she teases

I do as she says and go to the bathroom to do my hair. I look in the mirror and think about what Prim said about impressing a boy. Why is it that I have never dated a boy before? I'm I not as pretty as the other girls? Well if it is I guess I will just do my hair and see if things go better today. Well maybe it's because I never had the time, with taking care of prim and all.

I pull the thought to the side and get started with my hair. What should I do with it?I think for a wile and then I end up curling it and pulling two small braids to the back of my head and use to bobby pins to keep its hold

I walk out of the bathroom and Prim greets me with bacon and eggs. We eat and start walking to school prim is exited to go back to school so she can see her friends. I really don't have very many friends other then, Madge and we were together all summer.

I try to think of something that might get me motivated. I then think of Gale. He was mad at me all summer though because he asked me out and, I thought it would be odd, dating someone I have been friends with for years.

I really wanted to make thing right between us though. I was walking faster and faster then I hear prim behind me say slow down. I realized that walking faster would not help much though because he might not even be at school yet. I laugh slightly to myself realizing how stupid I must have just looked speed walking like that and let Prim catch up to me.

When I finally get to school Madge is waiting for me at the same place she would wait last year.

''Hi Madge'' I say '' Hi Katniss how was your summer'' I laugh ''you should know u spent most of it with me'' I tease ''no. nope I don't remember that '' she jokes. We both laugh and head to class with a sigh. She walks into her first class and I wave goodbye

I look down at my new schedule for the year and frown. I have never been to any of these classes before they are all on the second and mostly the third Flore

_''ringggggggg''_ the the first class bell sounds

''great'' I say because I still have to go up to flights of stairs and still find my first class room

I just stand there for some odd reason watching people go bye yet I don't know why I'm still standing there and not looking for my class.

Soon the hallway is completely vacant, well almost vacant. I feel someone tape my should lightly. Great I'm sure it's a teacher asking my why I'm not in class yet. I hold my breath and turn around getting ready to be yelled at

I open my mouth getting ready to say something when I see big ocean blue eye staring right into mine.

''Hi my name is Petta'' the boy says ''Oh'' I say letting out my deep breath ''expecting someone else'' he assumes from my big breath. I shake my head and laugh a small laugh ''Oh um…no'' I say he smiles a beautiful smile and I just melt like a puddle on the ground. He is so handsome. He has shiny blond hair, a square jaw, and muscle all down his arms, and abs you can tell he has through his shirt.

''so um…what's your name'' Petta say ''Oh I'm sorry'' I say softly 'Katniss….Katniss Everdeen'' I say

''Nice to meet you Katniss Everdeen'' the boy says with that smile that made me melt the first time

I smile back and then think for a second….. Why is this charming boy talking to me? And why is he also not in class as well?

* * *

**so what do you think? I'm sorry if it was bad. So why do you think petta was not in class yet? Well you'll see.I glad i got petta in on the first chapter. If you liked it thank you and i won't make you wait to long for the next on. It might be up with in the next 2 day. Thanks for reading :D**

**KAT4361**


	2. Saved by the boy with the bread

I'm still looking at him when I realize that I've seen those bright blue eyes before.

''Have I meet you before?'' I ask ''Well we just introduce each other right?'' he says with a small smile as if laughing slightly, but I'm too busy trying to remember what I know him from to melt again.

I just stair for a second ''Right'' I say answering he's question

''So I was wondering if you could help me find my class it's my first year in this high school'' he says

''Um sure but I don't know much of my way around the second and third Flore'' I say. He shows me his schedule and I look at the classes ''Oh we have a couple of classes together'' I say ''really'' he says with a flirty smile ''Yep '' I smile back. ''And it looks like we have homeroom together to''

''Well then maybe we should get to…'' he says while looking down at the paper ''Mrs. Trinkcat's class'' I laugh a bit and then correct him. ''I think its trinket'' I say smiling to the ground. He laughs a bit then we start walking.

It's quit for a while. I usually don't start a conversation first but the awkward silence is killing me. ''so where did you go to school before?'' I ask ''I was at East 12 High School'' ''Oh I lived on the east end a couple of years ago'' I tell him think of my father ''Oh really'' he says. But it's odd I feel as if he already knew that''

''So why did you move here?'' he asks but I feel he already knows that one as well so I avoid the question ''I feel like I should be asking you the question''….''So?'' I ask after a long silence. Peeta looks at me as if he was nervous to answer the question. I almost feel my eyes glare in curiosity.

''M-my father'' he stutters ''got a bigger bakery here'' I take a small gasp because something triggered a memory of me knowing him.

I glare at him until something trips me and I fall flat no my face and all of my books fall ''Ow'' I yell ''Are you ok Katniss '' he says ''Yah um…I'm fine''

He helps me up and I realize we were about to go up the second flight of stairs. ''I think now might be a good time to show me where the nurse is. Don't you think?'' ''No no I'll be fine'' I say ''Katniss I think you might have hit you head though'' he says with a concerned voice.

He might be right because I have a sharp pain in the left side of my head, but I'm not sure if that's still from this morning's headache ''No really I'm fine'' I say. But he gives me a look that I know he does not believe me. "Katniss what if you have a concussion?" he asks wile bending down to pick up my books ''you need that cheeked on'' he says and hands me my stuff.

''I really don't even think I hit my head. So relax ok?'' I say ''plus we would get in trouble for not being in class yet. The nurse is very mean. At least we can explain to are new teacher that we got lost.''

''fine but if u feel dizzy you need to tell me. All right?'' he says a little higher ''fine, but I'm telling you I'm ok'' I pull him up and tell him we need to get to class now. ''ok'' he says

I then try to think of what we were talking about before I fell. Oh yah know I remember. ''So peeta. Why did you get a bakery here?'' I ask ''most of them are smaller'' he then looks at me in sock as if he did not think I would remember that from two seconds ago. ''U-um I don't know'' he says '' I guess the people here just need bread more'' my eyes and mouth open wide when I realize what I know him from.

All of the sudden I feel dizzy and I try to grip the stair railing but I slip and everything goes black. I slip into a dream so fast it almost jumbles with Peeta's voice.

~ _I feel my body shaking from the cold wind, and rain, though I'm not very wet because I'm under a tree. I look down and I realize I'm smaller like I am about 11 years old. I can feel my stomach moving around searching for food that's not there._

_I can smell bread that's in the bakery that I'm sitting behind and it smells deloused. I tried to buy some bread but I did not have the money for it. The old hag that works in the bakery pushed me out and told me not to come into her bakery if I was not going to buy anything. I left and soon ended up under the tree._

_I try to get motivation to get up but I know that I will die here. I think for a second and realize if I die here Prim will also die to. I try my hardest to get up but I double over in pain do to starvation._

_I then see a blond boy with to burnt pieces of bread and the old hag. She slaps him and it makes me jump a bit. Then I realize the hag is he's mother and I feel bad for him even though I am the one starving to death._

_His mother then tells him to through the bread to the pigs they breed and walks back in the bakery. The boy turns around with big teary ocean blue eyes and through the bread right straight to me and, vanishes before I can say anything._

_I don't even think before I grad the bread and run home to Prim. The pain is excruciating and I can't move fast but I know when I get to the house and put the warm bread into my mouth with Prim it will all be over.~_

''Katniss…Katniss sweat heart you have to get up.''

I open my eyes and see a staring man that I have never met before with a small flash light to my eyes. I gasp for a second and then look down to see he's in all white. He must be the new school nurse. After my gasp he pulls down the flash light ''Are you alright Katniss''

I sit up and a cold cloth falls form my forehead. ''How do you know my name'' I ask ''your friend that brought you here told me so I could check your files.'' He says. I take a look around the room and I don't see Peeta anywhere.

''so where is peeta?'' I ask ''Oh he had to go to class'' I nod in understand

''You Better keep that on'' the man said pointing to the cold cloth on my lap. ''You were burning up earlier''

''earlier?'' I ask ''Well you have been here almost all day'' all day? I think in my head ''execs me Mr. …'' I start but then realize I don't know his name. ''Oh just call me Cinna'' the man says

I lie down on the metical bed and put the cold cloth back on my head.

Cinna sees me lying down and tells me if I feel my eyelids getting heavy not to fall asleep and to tell him if I feel tired

''Cinna could you tell me what time it is?'' I ask '' sure can'' Cinna says and looks at the watch on his wrist ''2:23'' ''thanks'' I tell Cinna ''any time''

I hear the bell ring about 2 minutes later and it startles me even though I have already heard it since I woke.

Madge walks by and runs in to the office ''Katniss what happened'' Madge yells ''Are you ok''

''Yah Madge I'm fine calm down'' I say '' I just hit my head'' she lifts the cloth of my head

'' Ooh that looks like it hurts'' she says

Cinna walks over '' I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation girls but Katniss do you have a ride home''

''No but I think I will be ok walking'' I say ''I'm sorry Katniss but I can't let you walk home in you condition''Cinna says. Completely of topic Madge asks if I have a concussion ''No Madge I don't have a concussion'' I say before Cinna can answer her

''Actually you do but it is very mild'' Cinna says ''Katniss I will give you a ride home ok''

'' No Madge really I will find a ride so I can pick up Prim to'' I say ''Katniss I'm giving you a ride'' she insists ''I will just tell my shofar to pick up Prim as well'' ''Madge really I don't want to make you go out of your way to pick up Prim'' I say

''Really Katniss… Sometimes you can just be so stubborn. I'm picking you up and that's final'' she say ''I have to get to class now. I'm giving you a ride weather you like it or not'' She leaves the room fast so I can't argue.

I just stair in awe of how persistent she is being as she walks out the door

''looks like you have a ride home'' Cinna says with a chuckle


	3. The Panem Games are

**Hey guy's so I am writing this Author's note because I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this. So if you are reading this you and like the story and you would like me to continue this please follow favorite or review this please. I will update more frequently as well if people like it and review. It took me so long to update this time because I have been really busy.**

**P.S. If you are a writer and you like my story please spread the word about my story in some way. I'm sure you know what it's like when you are first making a story**

**P.S.S. when I make Author's note's like this I will add a small chapter too it. So enjoy: D**

* * *

After Madge left I was alone in the office with Cinna. It was very peaceful and I could hear the birds outside the window chirping.

''Cinna I am so jealous that you get to lesion to the mocking bird's sing all day'' I say ''isn't it so beautiful'' ''amazing'' just seems to slip from my lips ''One of my favorite things to do is sing to them you know?'' ''Really?'' Cinna says ''you must be very talented then to sing and play as many sports as you do''

''How did you know what'' I almost yell ''it's on your file Katniss'' I feel bad for bursting out at him like that, but it is just so weird to have someone you just met know so many things about you. ''I'm sorry'' I apologize softly for yelling ''don't be'' Cinna says ''so are you going to try out for the Panem Games'' he asks

The Panem Games have try outs for the girl's team and the boy's team for each sport. And then they have the best from each team represent there district in the games. Once everyone is in the Capital they stick about 135 people into an arena. They have different task for strength, agility, flexibility and so on. At the end of the games there are 5 winners, but never from the same district. When the games are over the capital gives out 5 grand to each winner. After other capital chooses 2 people from each district to be kicked of their team.

'' I don't know the prize would be nice but I don't want to be kicked of my team'' I say '' I also don't know about the whole being on camera thing as well'' ''Oh come on you would be amazing. I think you could win the whole thing'' Cinna claims ''I don't know'' I say Cinna just rolls his eyes and goes back to work.

* * *

**I know it's not much but this was mosly for the Author's note.**

**so really please do let me know if you like it and that your reading.**

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE :D**


	4. Passing time

**Hey guys. :D so this is a short chapter that i made pretty quick cuz i like to end in a cliff hanger or at lest a small one so that's what this chapter's for. I would also like to thank [I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots] for giving my story a review for all of my chapters so far. And thanks to [smart8881] for the review follow and favorite, just like i asked at the end of my last chapter. I will mention you in upcoming chapters if you help my story in any way for reading. enjoy :D**

* * *

After a while a small talk with Cinna and the sound of the bird's outside the final class bell rings. I decide to take out a note-book and doodle for a little while though because I know Madge will talk forever because she flirts a lot and many people will be trying to get out of the school.

I doodle small and pointless things like stars, hearts, and swirls until I hear someone say

''Hi Katniss'' behind me

''aaaahh'' just seems to fall from my mouth due to being startled

I turn to look at Peeta standing behind me. Of course it's Peeta how else would it have been? Well besides Madge

''Oh I'm sorry did I scare you'' he asks ''Um no.'' I say ''you didn't have to check on me you know?''

He just smiles and says ''I know but I felt bad that it happened anyway''

I stare in to his eyes for a second and know for a fact that he's the one how saved me. The eyes, the blond hair and, him owning a bakery there's no way it's not him

''Katniss are you ok?'' he asks ''Yah fine but are you sure we have not met before today'' I say with almost a motherly tone

He looks at me very nervously while biting his bottom lip and then tries to change the subject

''No I don't thinks so'' he says rather fast and looks down at my doodle ''so what are you drawing'' he asks but it was a fairly stupid question to ask because he can see it perfectly from where he is standing ''Oh just doodling, I'm not very good though'' I say ''How about you?''

''Am I good at drawing? '' he asks ''Yah I guess so'' 'show me'' I say

He smiles. I guess he's pretty good at changing the subject though because I am very interested in how well he draws now

He walks over to Cinna and asks if he can use a pencil and I give him a piece of paper

He sits down across from me in a chair with a book for a hard surface.

Every once in a while he will look up at me but I'm not sure if he is sketching me or checking to make sure I'm not pasted out.

After a while of drawing Gale runs into the room and hugs me so tight I can hear my bones creaking

''Katniss I'm so sorry I ignored you over the summer'' he says very fast ''Madge told me that you have a concussion . Are you ok''

I try to answer but his grip is so secure on my lungs all that comes out is a shrill shriek

''Oh my god Katniss I'm sorry'' he says and sits down right next to me until he is face to face with Peeta with a scowl.

* * *

**REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW please**

**if you do any of these things or even PM me it will make me update faster and continue. I love to take feedback on this so i know if i'm doing well and can take advice for this story to become better. **

**STORY QUESTION :So what do you think Gale's reaction to Peeta will be like?**

**P.S. please give me tips on how to get more reviews follows and favorites if you can please...Tanks for reading:D**

**KAT4361**


	5. Does Peeta know?

Hi guys :D so this would have been up last night but i had friends ove.r so yah hear ya go enjoy :D

p.s. yes the day finally ends in this chapter

* * *

They both stared for a while. And Gale is glaring making things awkward

Peeta just looks confused and I try to say something but Gale see's and beats me to it.

'' So this is the famous bread boy'' ''what how do you know that?'' I practically yell because I feel as if Gale is trying to make my life a living hell as of now. ''Madge'' he simply says

''Madge only knows I was walking with Peeta when it happened'' I say razing my eyebrow

Peeta clears his throat as if he is saying he still here which I already know thought

''Yes Peeta?'' I say with the same agitated voice I used to talk to Gale I did not mean to though

''I think I meet Madge today'' he says '' she's very nice we talk to each other about are past and she's like the mayors daughter or something like that. She also talks VERY fast''

''yep that's Madge' 'I say

As if it were planed Madge then walks in the room ''what's Madge?'' she asks

I look over at Peeta and just say how we were talking about how they met

She also looks over at Peeta '' Oh hi Peeta….Gaaaaaalee?'' she says unexpcitingly

''I have to go .call me latter katniss'' he say which I was not expecting because he has not talked me in months

Gale leans down very quickly and gives me a peak on the cheek he leaves before I can say anything not that I would have though. I was too much in shock.

Why is he doing this? I think to myself I look around the room and Peeta caught my eye.

It's Peeta. He's joules of Peeta

Peeta looks straight into my eyes. It's weird it's like he just asked me if Gale and I wear dating through his eyes but he doesn't say a word

I shake my head no and he just nods

He stands up and grab's his bag ''Well I better get going as well.' 'He says while handing me the photo he drew ''I hope you feel better Katniss'' he storms out of the room when I try to say good bye like he is upset all of the sudden

I just stare at the door Gale and Peeta just walked out of

''What was that about'' Madge says loud

It makes me jump though because she is two inches' from my face

She laughs a bit '' what the hell Madge'' I yell and through the pillow from the medical bed at her

''ughhh'' I mumble because I have missed tradable ''Hard to believe that you hunt three times a week pulse weekends and you still trough like a 5 year old'' I suppress a small laugh and a smile cause I know it's true

I fold the drawing Peeta made and stuff it in my bag that Madge brought me before I even glance at it

''Come on let's sing you out'' Madge then suggests ''ok'' I say

I then look around the room. Cinna is nowhere in sight

As if on que Cana then walks in the room

''Hi girls. Are you ready to go home Katniss'' I say yes and then he fills out paper work and tells me how to treat my head for the next couple of days

When we are in the car with bacon he driver .We just talk girl talk for a while. After a bit it's quite until…

'' You know you never answered my question'' ''what?'' I say she then repeats what she said earlier ''what was that all about' 'With Gale?'' I say confused "Madge I told you what happened over the sum-'' I try to say but she cuts me off ''No no no with Peeta stupid.''

I just look at her with question again ''Oh my god. Really Katniss?'' she says ''the way he looks at you. And what the hell was on that piece of paper he gave you'' ''Oh he drew something for me, and what do you mean the way he looked at me?'' I say in a higher tone '' Ok… one Katniss you are blind because he soooooooooooo likes you, and two let me see let me see let me seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'' she squeals

'' Chill Madge I haven't even looked at it yet'' I go into my bag and pull the folded piece of paper out. I open it up and gasp quickly ''HOLY CRAP! Katniss that's amazing'' I just look at it in shock.

It was me in Peeta's arm's from when I blacked out. The drawing was so detailed and beautiful it just made me want cry for some reason.

''Oh my god Madge'' I yell '' what?'' '' He had to carry me. Uhgggggggg'' I almost scream. Madge laughs a bit ''what's so wrong with that'' she says ''I Think it's cute'' ''I don't want to repay him anymore than before'' I say

''repay him?'' she then asks ''what do you mean repay him?'' I just stare at her hopping that she will just drop this one ''Katniss?'' she then says with a motherly like tone ''what are you not telling me?''

''Nothing, nothing Madge just forget I said anything'' she glares at me for like 3 minutes until she says ''fine'' witch was something I thought she would never had said ''fine?'' I ask with a confused face

''fine'' she then repeats '' but just know that I will find out''

We then pick up Prim from school and go back to my house

When we get to the house Madge asks if she can come over .I Say sure and she tells Bacon to leave and she will call him when she's ready.

We then sit on the couch in silence for a moment. Madge then turns her head right to me

'' Katniss can you pleeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss sssssss tell me. I'm going to find out anyway. It's just saving us time'' she pleads but I just nod my head no because I'm scared if anyone find's out I will be considered week. I'm not very worried about Peeta though because I'm sure he doesn't remember.

She just gives me the puppy dog eye's I can't say no to. I try to look away but she just gets right in front of my face and I blurt out ''Promises you won't tell anyone'' ''Katniss how would I tell?'' she says ''my only friends are you and Gale'' I look up at her when his name comes up '' especially not Gale'' I say strictly

She just stares and nods at me getting ready for me to tell her. I look down at my hands fiddling around each finger in my lap.

''I-I've know Peeta from before today'' I say hesitantly ''he saved my life''

I explain everything to her and she gasps

After a while of talking about this Madge finally leaves

I tell Prim what happened.

I go upstairs to take a show and try to process everything that happened today… and 5 years ago.

Was it Peeta? Am I making a mistake? Why would he help me? Do I have a crush on him? Does he have a crush on me? No I don't have a crush it's just better that way, and how could ever have a crush on me? Is Gale jealous? These are all the question and more my mind has been bombarded with over the last couple of hours.

After my shower I go downstairs to make Prim and I dinner. When we are done with supper I craw into bed due to exhaustion from today's events

As soon as my eyes close my mind is full of amazing dreams

* * *

So I hope you liked it

wow it took 5 chapters 2 finish 1 day

Chapter Questionn#1: Does Peeta remember?

Chapter Question #2: Will Madge tell Gale?

Author ask readers to: review favorite follow

P.S. i have a big plane. I've got idea's on sticky notes and a big list and the upcoming chapters should be interesting. Tanks for reading :D

KAT4361


	6. It's not a Date

**Hi **

**thank you to**

**hungergamesgirl10**

**MeMyself-and-1**

**also thank you to everyone for reading and 608 views**

**hope you enjoy the 7th chapter**

* * *

My alarm goes off and I feel like someone put a hammer to my head as soon as it does

I get ready for school and try to mug through the pain

After a bowl of cereal and putting an icepack on my forehead it feels a little better.

Prim and I walk to school and I meet Madge in the same place as yesterday.

She gives me a sad face ''what'' I ask and all that is going through my head is….. this better not be about what I told her yesterday

''It's just why did you not tell me this was happening I could have given you and Prim food'' she says

Of Corse she is still stuck on this and trying to give me pity

''UUUGGHHH Madge first off all this was before I even met you. and Prim and I need to take care of are self's ok'' I say ''Yah but you had no problem taking the bread from Petta. Someone you did not even know at the time'' ''Well I did not know you at the time ether '' I say ''I'm saying now if you need anything'' she say ''Madge can we please drop this'' I say ''Uggghhh yah I guess'' she says but I know she will bring it up later which makes me scared that she will say it in front of Gale on accident

She walks into her home room class and before I know it I'm in my class looking at Peeta patting an empty chair. Gesturing for me to sit next to him

Sadly Gale is on the other side of the class doing the same thing

I lip the words 'I'm sorry 'to him because I have to make things right with me and Gale and tell him that the kiss he pulled yesterday was unexcitable

Petta just nods sadly. It makes me feel so bad though because I think I'm his only friend or close to it in this school.

I sit next to Gale and he smiles. He goes in for a peak on the cheek again. I quickly put my hand up

''What do you think you're doing'' I say loudly when I notice almost the whole class is looking at us including Petta.

Gale opens his mouth to say something when Mrs. Trinket walks in

'Thank god' I say to myself. Gale notices the relief in my face and looks down sadly at the paper on his desk that Trinket just handed out

The class ends fast. Peeta tries to talk to me but Gale buts in. Petta soon walk away because I think Gale makes him feel awkward

Almost 3 classes go by and Gale will not leave me alone. Soon I'm in life science and once again Gale is sitting next to me. '' What f**k did he do change his classes to match mine are something?'' I whisper to myself very quietly making sure nobody hears ''did you say something Katniss?'' Gale then asks. SHIT ''what. Um no. Nothing'' I stutter

The teacher then says to take out a note-book or piece of paper to take notes on what we are doing this year

I write down the heading on the page and then doodle. I think that if I need the notes latter for who knows what I will just ask someone to borrow them.

I find myself drawing a bow and arrow. It gets me thinking. What bell do I have gym? I think its 5th bell which is next

''What do you have next class?'' I whisper while leaning closer to Gale ''I think math'' he whispers back

'YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY YYYYYYYYYYYYY' I almost yell at the top of my lungs but keep it in. Finally a class without Gale but instead of yelling loudly in the middle of class I just say ''Ok''

Once that class is over I practically run to the gym and get my locker combo

I get changed fast and braid my hair like I always do for gym class. I then meet up with the other girls including Madge in the gym

My gym teacher Mr. Abernathy comes up to me and my first impression is

I better plug my nose fast cause this man smells like beer and vomit. I do my best to not plug my nose and gag when he's introducing himself

He then says he couches the lacrosse, volleyball, soccer and, football team

I then think. Oh great this year will have a drunken old man for my couch

He then walks away and I see Peeta on the boys side of my gym class who is just smiling at me.

Mr. Abernathy tells the class we are now going outside to run laps

Madge and I run together almost the whole time while Peeta runs with new friends he met

After getting changed from are shorts and t-shirts to are new fall cloth. Madge asks me how I can pay for nice cloths all of a sudden. Not in a mean way though. I simply tell her how my mom got a raises and we don't won't much help with food so we spend it on cloths and thats why i have a job after school.

She just nods with a confused face that I know is because she does not understand why we don't want help from are mother.

After a while of talking Peeta walks by and I blurt out 'Hello' like a crazy stalker would ''Oh hi Katniss what's up''

''Um not much just ummmmmmmmmmmm'' I say like an idiot and then stop right in the middle of my words

''Well I better get to lunch now'' he says

I nod and tell him we have lunch next too

''Oh cool maybe we can sit next to each other'' he says ''what does Gale have next''

Normally I would ask if he has a problem with Gale but I already know that Gale is being a total ass to Peeta

''Um I think he has gym right after me so yah that would be his next class''

''Oh ok cool I'll see you then'' he say and turns around. Madge looks at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. And I just roll my eyes.

Peeta the quickly turns around as if he forgot to say something

''Oh and Katniss'' he says ''yes'' ''Your hair looks good in a braid'' he turns around and heads to he's locker

When he's gone I blush remembering that I forgot to take my hair out from gym class. Madge turns her head to me

''Katniss you have a date'' she say which makes my checks feel tingly

''I do not ok. He is just sitting next to me in lunch'' I almost yell defensively and try to hide my red face

She then turns my head to face her and puts her hand on my chest where my heart is

''Katniss your heart is beating ten times faster than it should be and your face is as red as a tomato.''

''Well we did just get out of gym'' I say in defense ''Ready Katniss''

I start walking to the lunch room when Gale stops me

''Ready for lunch'' he says ''what?'' ''lunch. You know in the middle of the day. That when people eat food'' he jokes

Shit I thought he had gym this bell. Now what am I going to tell Peeta

* * *

**Helllllllloooo please don't forget about what i just said in the last Authors Note**

**sorry i said it would be up last night or this morning but i got really distracted and yah also I'm watching a movie right now**

**Chapter Question #1: Why is Gale going to lunch this bell?**

**Chapter Question #2: Will Madge let Gale march right in and ruin their 'Date'?**

**so what do you think will happen?**

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE**

**KAT4361**


	7. Fighting Leads to Crying in Strong Arms

**Hi guys ;D**

**I would like to thank:**

** lunarlady17**

**rochay97**

**Softballchick101**

**and most of all Something Spiffy for giving me great advice.**

**and guy please don't be scared offending if you have a good idea or have some friendly criticism for me.**

**also thank you for 811 view**

**Ok well hope you enjoy Chapter 8 ****Fighting Leads to Crying in Strong Arms**

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE**

* * *

''I thought you had gym this bell.'' I say

''I talked to my consoler and she said that I could switch lunch bells cause I don't know anyone in the other lunch.'' he explains

''Really Gale?'' Madge almost yells

''What?''

''Katniss is about to go on a date but you and your crazy stalker self can't leave her alone, can you?'' she says but this time she is yelling.

The remaining students that aren't in class yet or in the lunch room stare as if expecting a fight. All of my class mates just give peering looks and it makes me uncomfortable and I just want to vomit. (Stage fright is one of my weaknesses even though we are not technically on a stage at the moment.)

''Let me guess with Peeta.'' He says irritatingly '' your first date with him in a cafeteria. That sound so…. Romantic'' he joke rudely.

The crowd in the hallway is now growing larger as they chuckle a bit.

I finally just explode ''you know what…. STOP. Both of you. I am not going on a date with Peeta. He just invited me to sit next to. And Gale even if it were a date in the cafeteria it would be better than a date with a jack ass like you who couldn't spit two-word out to me over the summer.''

Gale just gasps and frowns as I get some 'Owws' and 'Ahhs' from the crowd then Madge tries to say something but I stop her.

''Save it Madge I don't want you saying anything you'll regret.'' I say rudely thinking about how Gale would react to Peeta saving my Life, while storming of past the crowd trying to avoid a fight with her.

I start speed walking to the cafeteria and all I can think is that I am going to want to take back what I just said to Madge because she can hold a grudge for a long time. That and 'is this a date?' But I push that though aside though because I guess I will find out soon.

I get to the lunch room and immediately I spot Peeta.

He is working on homework with his lunch tray close to him while he eats an apple.

I walk over to him and tap his shoulder when are eyes meet. AGAIN. Not that I mind though.

As soon as he looks at me the first thing I think is 'Damn he looks hot right now'

**_Peeta's POV_**

I feel a fragile tap on my shoulder but I don't need to turn around to know its Katniss because I already can tell she's hear. Not in a creepy way though just that connection you get with some one when they walk in the room.

I turn around and are eyes meet as she sits down.

I look at her braided hair and grey eye that always make me smile. All I think is 'Damn that braid makes her look cute' until I finally mutter out words.

''You decided to keep your braid in.'' I say

''Oh yah I almost forgot.''

She says as she pulls her hands to the back of her head getting ready to slip the elastic out.

''No I think you should keep it pulled back like that.'' I say ''I can see your face better that way''

I look down at my lap because I just realized how bad my flirting skills are.

I pull my head back up so I can look at her when I see her cheeks are bright red with her hands in her lap and her hairs still in a braid.

I smile because she looks so beautiful when she blushes.

We are silent for a while when I notice she has not gotten any food yet.

''Do you want to go get some food?'' I ask

''no I'm fine''

''Katniss you have to eat'' I say worryingly

''Peeta its fine I'm not really hungry right now'' she says

''Katniss '' I say as she looks up at me

''yes''

'' Are you ok you don't seem like yourself?''

''Yah I'm fine'' she says ''and how would you know how I am normally. You only just met me yesterday.'' She says it smiling trying to convince me that she is happy but I don't buy it.

I think in my head for a second it's been more than that Katniss. I remember. But I just simply reply.

''I don't know I just do.''

Realizing she might not remember

We soon get up though because I have convinced her to get something to eat

When she get back and opens her chicken salad she only moves the veggies and meat abound making it look like she ate something but I know she hasn't

''Alright talk.'' I blurt out '' I may have just met you yesterday but I know something's wrong and you're not happy''

'' it's-it's that….'' She said while looking into my eyes ''GaleandIgotintoafightand. Itallwhentdownhillfromthereb ecauseIcalledhimanass.

I stop her in the middle of her words though because I can't understand what she's saying. It just sounds like two very long words came from her mouth very fast.

''Katniss Katniss'' I interrupt her long slurred words ''Take a deep breath ok.'' I say as I hand her a vitamin water she bought with her lunch indicating for her to drink some and calm down.

She takes a sip and sets the drink back down on the table.

''Now, this time calm down and talk a little slower.'' I say

She then explains how she had a fight with Gale and called him a jack ass for not leaving her alone all day and making slide comment, but I felt like she was leaving something out she did not want me to hear.

''And then I was rude to Madge and I'm scared that she's mad at me as well'' she says softly with watery eyes that look like she is about to start balling.

''Oh… I'm sorry Katniss'' I say while going in for a huge hug ''it will be ok I'm sure Madge will forgive you''

As we huge I rub the back of her spine creating friction to make her feel comforted. While I do that she starts crying right in the middle of the lunch room while in my arms.

I have never seen her cry and never want to again because I feel pain shoot through my heart as if a bullet shot through my chest.

'RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG' the bell sounds

''We should get to class I suppose.'' I say while I unwrap my arms from her.

I am about to start walking over to through my trash away when I notice her arms are still tight around my waist.

''Katniss?'' I say while looking down at her as if wondering if some ones awake.

She looks up at me slowly with glassy eyes and sniffles.

''Are you ready to go'' I ask and she just nods her head but still doesn't let go

'' You know that you might have to let go'' I say gently trying not to hurt her feelings.

Her small arms loosen around me slowly. When she finally let's go I'm longing for them to wrap back around and to hold her again.

''I'm sorry'' she says sniffling and rubbing her nose

''its fine'' is all I say but what I really wanted to say was 'its ok I didn't want to let go either.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it. I tried my best at the point of view of a guy but I'm not a guy so I don't really know how boys think.**

**CHAPTER QUESTION #1: Will Madge hold a grudge at Katniss for being rude?**

**CHAPTER QUESTION #2: Will Katniss or Peeta over think the whole bread thing or even how Katniss cried in Peetas arms?**

**Ok well thanks for reading. :D**

**review follow favorite**

**KAT4361**


	8. I was not

**Hi guys**

**thank you 2**

**tabbycatbw**

** AMAZING IDEAS-BAD WRITING**

**Ok lovelys so I'm thinking of writing a new story and I want to know if you guys think it's a good idea for one.**

**So really i don't have all the details for it but it's not going to be like other people's stores more like Peeta and Katniss hate each other at first and Peeta will be a bad ass and stuff. Katniss will most likly like Peeta's brothers more then him... at first. I'm thinking of calling it ****At First ****or ****Defintily not Love at First Sight.**

**Also there will be no hunger games in it. I'm not a big fan of writing about people killing each other.**

**I might put the summary to it in my next chapters author's note.**

* * *

After walking out of the lunch room we head to class without stopping to our lockers because we really don't need much for art class.

As I walk into the room I see beautiful and amazing art work on the walls which make me think of Peeta's drawing.

''Oh Peeta I almost forgot'' I say ''I still have your picture''

''Picture?'' he asks

''Yah the one you drew of…..'' I start to say but start blushing a bit remembering what he drew

''Oh no that. You can keep it.'' He says

''Don't you want to keep it though? It's so beautiful''

''No Katniss keep it.'' He says '' I draw often so I don't have any kind of shortage.''

''Peeta really just take it.''

''no.''

After a while he somehow convinces me to keep it saying to ''Think of it as a get better gift.''

(This feels as if we are in a petty couple like argument. Like who should hang up the phone first when ending a phone conversation.)

I'm confused for a while until I remember that I had a small concussion but it's odd now I only have a very slight headache

I answer back with just a flurty smile.

'Oh my god Katniss what has gotten into you?' I think in my head 'You just met the guy yesterday and you are already crying in his arms, flirting with him, and getting lost in his eyes.'

I look into his eyes do to the thought of them. As soon as I catch those gorgeous glowing orbs I feel like I'm swimming in an icy Caribbean blue ocean. It's weird that when I look into his eyes I feel a cool chills run down my spine but my heart feels worm and relaxed.

When he turns his head I can't see his eyes but I still stare.

He turns his head and smiles when he realizes what I'm doing.

I can feel my cheeks tingle with coldness even though I know they are burning up and bright red.

I try to pull my head down so my loose hair will cover the redness and he won't see but then I remember that my hair is in a braid.

I try to concentrate on the and lesson and what the teacher is saying. But when I look up she's not there she's at her desk and there is nothing on the board. I look around at the other students to try to see what they are doing.

I see they all have a piece of paper they are drawing on.

I lean in to Peeta and whisper ''what is it that we should be doing?''

He chuckles slightly and then answers

''To busy staring at me are we? Well I don't blame you I would consider myself pretty sexy if I were a girl.'' He says jokingly

''I-I-I was not. I was just…'' I stutter trying to make up an excuse

''Just what?'' he asks

''I don't know I guess I was just…..'' I start to say but I freeze noticing that I was staring at him

''Just staring at me right.'' He says trying to finish my words

''No just just…. '' I start but then notice I'm trying to start-up the same sentence again

''just shut up ok.'' I say

He chuckles and shows me what to do.

Sadly that class went by fast.

The next class I have is with Peeta Madge and Gale. Oh lord please helps me to get out of this miserable hell hole.

I'm so scared to go to this class and even the thought of looking at Gale who is most likely infuriated gets me shaking while walking down the hall.

When I finally get to my class Madge and Gale are on a completely different side of the room then Peeta. 'Yesses!' I think to myself and go to sit near Peeta.

I approach Peeta with a smile. When I'm about to sit down there is a form in the chair I was going to relax in.

''Johanna?'' I say in disbelief

''Katniss move. Class is about to start and I don't want to miss anything cause you've decided to stand in front of me.'' She says in the rudest voice imaginable

Johanna and I have never really been….. Buds let's say for the lest. She was always spreading rumors bragging, and stabbing people in the back.

In like 4th grade Johanna wanted to be friends with me but I said no because I did not want to be mix up in her drama. I think the whole situation was a damned if I do yah damned if I don't kind of thing though. Either way it came back to bite me in the ass. She through a tantrum and started spreading lie and fails information about me.

She would try to pick fights and make arguments but for the most part I didn't let it get to me. Until….. She started talking about my family saying we were 'dirty and uneducated like animals would be'. I don't know why I let her get to me so horribly but I just attacked. I threw punch after punch and swung kick after kick.

I open my mouth to say something to her but the teacher then walks in and starts talking.

''Now run along and close your mouth cause class is about to start .'' she says very slide. I think up a comeback and I'm about to say it when I realize that it's not worth it.

I sit about 3 chairs to the right from Peeta when he lips the words 'I'm sorry.'

The first 10 minutes of this class is pure torture because I can feel 3 beady pairs of eyes peering into my

soul with no mercy. Madge gives me and agitated look telling me that she is mad at me but she will get over it sooner or later. But Johanna and Gale give me the most unsettling look that makes

your stomach just churns like butter. I can feel my stomach getting queasy when I look at the three of them.I try to hide my greenish face in my arms on the table and hear the teacher talking.

I try my hardest to have to word the teacher is saying stick in my head but the words I said to Madge and Gale and Johanna's nasally voice are already glued.

I take out my note-book and start doodling trying to get mind off of things unit I feel something hit my leg.

I look down to find a piece of folded paper clipped into the cap of a pen.

On the front it says …

To: Katniss

From: Peeta

When I read the note I hold it under my desk so no one can see and I read….

P: I'm sorry about the Johanna or whatever her name is.

I giggle a bit and write back

K: It's ok. It's not your fault

P: I know but I still feel bad that it happened and how rude she was being…P.S. You really like doodling don't you

K: Yah it gets my mind off of things. L

P: I'm sorry you're having a shitty day. Is there anything I can do to make it better?

P: IDK just hanging out with you makes me happy.

He never answered back and I was a bit scared that I had upset him.

Am I over thinking this whole thing? Does he not like me like a like him? Was it odd for him to have mercy in his arms, him save my life and me telling him that he makes me happy? Oh-no did I just ruin everything?

* * *

**So how was chapter 9? You like?**

**Sorry if anyone is a Johanna fan. It's just that in the book i did not really like her and felt like she could be a really mean rude girl without having to change her personality too much.**

**Also I'm sorry I updated late I was at writer's block even though I have a list of whats going to happen I just could not put it into words.**

**# ****_Hint_**** # Something very sad is going to happen to Prim soon.**

**Chapter Question #1: Why did Peeta not write back when Katniss said he makes her happy?**

**Chapter Question #2: When will Madge forgive her?**

**P.S. So what do you think of my new idea for a story?**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Favorite Follow Review**

**kat4361**


	9. Summary 2 new Chapter

**Hi guy sorry I have no updated in like forever but I've been really busy and I'm at a friend's house and I thought I would do this really fast. Well anyway thanks to over 1000 views. Ok so also if you would tell me what you think of my new idea for a story.**

* * *

**Summary too new story: Katniss comes to town and moves right next door to the Mellark's. She meets Mr. M and his three boys Ray, Jake...and Peeta. Katniss' first impression is that Ray and jake are very nice and attractive, but Peeta... Peeta is rude and smells like beer and is also attractive but Katniss likes her personality a little this work?**

**...**

**P.S. Don't worry about Peeniss the best couple ever.**

* * *

**Good? Well please review and i will update ASAP!**


End file.
